It's A Pokemon Adventure In Unova!
by Bobby.jr
Summary: See Collect and co. romp their way through Unova. Many Oc's needed!Villans,Heroes,You name them!
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Grand Unova Adventure!**

Sign Up! I am trying to make an oc story, please pm ocs to me.

Here is an oc sheet for my first story.

**First the Oc Sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Pokémon:(Please list: moves, ability, evolve, gender, level, and anything special)**

**Past:**

**Personality:**

**Hometown:[Region too]**

**Special Traits:**

**Anything Else I Missed:**

**Chapter One: Beginning **

Collect flew higher and higher on his Volcarona, right next to him, Joy on a Fearrow. They were silent as they traveled the skies.

"Is this truly Unova?"asked Joy. She was wearing a blue dress made of silk. This fit with her black hair and green eyes. Her skin was pale. Her shoes were also of silk. Her hair wasn't tied up and just lays out straight. She isn't very tall, around 4 feet 11 inches, very small for 12 years old. Tied around her neck was a special flute.

"Yes,yes it is. This will be the place we are training at and stationed at for the rest of the year," Collect cheerfully said. Like Joy, he was also wearing silk clothes, a T-shirt and shorts, but with green coloring. His eyes were also green but his skin wasn't as pale as Joy's. Around his neck was also a was 5 feet 1 inch and was average sized for 13. Both were from the Akaimi Region living in the forest part of it.

The duo dropped down and landed in Striaton City. Upon their arrival, they returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs. As Joy looked for a place to camp, Collect reread their mission briefing…

**OK, here is the story and the form. I hope to get enough ocs so I can update soon. The stories will be longer and better! Please give constructive criticism. They Until then, BYE!**

**Me don't own Pokémon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I have been camping. Again, I am really sorry. Now after my pointless attempt to increase the word count, here is the story!**

Chapter 2: Battles of the week!(or month!)

Joy and Collect, our two heroes, came out of the Dreamyard finding no fodder to train their Pokémon in.

"We need a worthy battle very soon if we want to get stonger,"Joy said sadly.

"Don't worry, there will be some veterans like us. Just look for someone showing off their Pokémon," Collect said to end the discussion. "Now, who would…"

"I heard the word 'show off Pokémon' so I am here to accept that challenge!" someone said out of the crowd of people. "My name is Ryuji Alexanderson and I will show you and your beautiful friend here how to battle!" Ryuji said as he came from the crowd. He was wearing a white trench coat with gold and black buckles running up the sleeves and a black muscle shirt underneath. He had straight black hair and steel gray eyes. Joy glared at him for the comment and promptly told collect to battle him.

"Let's see, my name is Collect, just Collect. Her name is Joy, only Joy. Let's start this battle then anyways," Collect said with gusto. He sent out his Dragonite, Dragonite roaring as he came out.

"Ok…Lets go, Salamence!" Salamence bellowed as it was sent out.

"I will play judge," a teenage boy said as he walked out of the crowd. He was wearing a white shirt, blue skinny jeans and a green jacket. He had black hair, brown eyes, brown, muscular, skin and is about 5'2.

"Let the battle commence!"

"Dragonite! Use Dragon Dance and then use Dragon Claw!"

"Salamence! Use Draco Meteor and dodge Dragon Claw!"

Both dragons clashed together but Salamence hit first. Meteors rained to the ground but Dragon Dance had boosted Dragonite's speed allowing him to avoid it. Dragonite then struck with Dragon Claw, heavily damaging Salamence. "I thought you said you were going to teach US how to battle. Apparently, I am teaching YOU," Collect said with a sly grin.

"The tables will change. Don't worry," Ryuji said. "Salamence, use Fly!"

"Counter it, Dragonite, use Giga Impact!"  
Due to Dragon Dance, Dragonite hit first with Giga Impact. Poor Salamence was instantly KOed

"Salamence is unable to battle! Dragonite and Collect win!" the judge shouted.

Ryuji withdrew Salamence and shook Collect's hand, "Good game."

"Good battle."

Joy looked over at the referee of the previous battle.  
"What's your name?

" Dwyane, Dwyane Arias."

"Why would you randomly come out of the crowd to referee our battle?"

"I like to watch Pokémon battle. I learn a lot of things from other people's batles. I wouldn't mind having one with you, that is, if you are a Pokémon trainer," Dwyane said with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted!" Joy said, "It's about time there was a battle!"

Joy sent out Pikachu while Dwyane sent out Roserade.

"Roserade, use Energy Ball!"

"Pikachu, counter with Volt Tackle!"

The attacks collided and an explosion came. Pikachu was still running at about 90 miles per hour while Roserade was charging another Energy ball. Pikachu hit Roserade but Roserade was hardly effected; having used Energy Ball as a shield. Pikachu was nearly down and was covered in injuries.

"Finish this Roserade, use Energy Ball, again!"yelled Dwyane with triumph.

"If I go down, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME! PIKACHU, USE THUNDER EXPLOSION!"

"What's Thunder Explosion?" asked Ryuji.

"Ah, it's a combination of Thunder and Explosion," Collect replied.

A huge explosion rocked Striaton City. At the end Pikachu was down while Roserade was still up and going, Protect having served it well. Where the explosion was, a crater was there where a park, a couple trees and two park benched used to be.

"There is finally someone who can put up a fight, good battle," Joy said accepting defeat as she withdrew Pikachu.

"Ditto," Dwyane smirked as he returned Roserade.

"Anyways…time to head to the gym!" Collect said as he headed to the gym.

"How does Collect know this place so well?" inquired Ryuji.

"I taught him this place before we went here. I already beat all the gyms. Collect and I are traveling partners. One very large argument made us split up, me to Unova, him to Sinnoh ," she replied.

"Gym leaders have two sets of Pokémon, one for beginners, one for veteran trainers like us," Collect implied, "At the moment, apparently, someone is battling the Striaton trio…"

**Ok, there were many Oc debuts. There will be more. Please only send them by PM. I am not going to look at any Review ocs from now on. I really need villans. Constuctive critizim please and Flames will be fed to Collect's Volcarona. I don't's ownes Pokémon! Next story will be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Gym Battle?**

**Sorry, my internet was down, I truly am sorry. Only internet was library.**

**Here is the next story! Oc's belong to their respective owners.**

**Dwyane Arias: Flash3**

**Ryuji Alexanderson: BladeOfTheEclipse**

**Joy and Collect: Me**

**Sooo… moving right along**

**Tell me if I get the owners wrong!**

The girl battling the gym leader was average sized. She was wearing a dark blue tank top under a white open leather jacket, gray worn out ripped pants, blue converse, and black sunglasses. Her hair was almost white.

Her Flygon was battling Chili's Simasear. Unfortunately, Flygon was pretty winded.

"Simasear finish this, Fire Blast!" Cried Chili.

"Doge it Flygon then use Zen Headbutt!" Yelled the girl.

Zen Headbutt made its mark KOing Simasear.

"The winner is Natalie Storms and she receives the gym badge for this gym!" shouted Cilan, handing over the badge.

"Wait," Joy said to Natalie, "If you already beat this gym, would you like to travel with us?"

The only reply was a shrug from Natalie.

While Joy was having a one way conversation with Natalie, Dwyane was getting ready to battle the gym leader.

"Who was your beginner?" asked the judge.

"Treeko," Dwyane replied.

"A grass type will have to wait. Any other challengers?"

"Me!" Shouted Ryuji, "My beginner was Torchic."

"My beginner was Totodile!" Collect shouted.

"Collect and Ryuji may double battle against Cilan and Cress.

"OK!" they both shouted.

"The battle between Ryuji and Collect VS Cress and Cilian will begin!" Shouted the announcer.

"Go Simapour!" shouted Cress.

"Ok now, come out, Blaziken!" yelled Ryuji.

"Come on out!Simasage!" said Cilan.

"Ready set, go Feraligatr!" Collect yelled.

With each Pokémon out on field, attacks began flying.

"Feraligatr Thunder Fang on Simapour!"

"Quick! Blaziken use Sky Uppercut on Simasage!"

"Faster, Simasage, use Seed Bomb on Feraligatr !"

"Right… Simapour, use Hydro Pump everywhere!"

Thunder Fang managed to hit its target. Sky uppercut missed due to the Seed Bomb, blasting Feraligatr and Blaziken at Pump nearly took out Blaziken but its Flash Fire came into effect.

"Simasage, use Seed Bomb again!"

"Simapour use scald on those seed bombs!"

After the devastating hit, Blaziken and Feraligatr were nearly down. Collect whispered something into Ryuj's ear and he nooded.

"Feraligatr use Aqua Jet!"

"Blaziken, ride on Feraligatr and use Close combat when you are close enough!

There was an explosion and the whole gym was reduced to a pile of rubble after the attack. Collect, Dwyane, Ryuji, Joy, and Natalie were now standing in a huge pile of stone bricks.

"The winners are Collect and Ryuji. They earn the badge" said the judge. Collect and Ryuji recived their badges and Ryuji asked, "What about the mess?"

"Don't worry, it will be taken care of," said Cress with a smile.

**I am done with this and guess what. Only 1 more oc spot left. I am working on the picure. That's all for now~**


End file.
